Silver Destiny
by ricardo.arellanobarrera
Summary: Luego de ser dejado a su suerte y encontrado por dos de los magos del Gremio mas Destructivo de Fiore, el destino del "Niño Que Vivio" se vera afectado pasando de Harry Potter A Silver Fullbuster II El segundo Devil Slayer del hielo e Hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia.l HISTORIA ADOPTADA
1. Chapter 1

La Batalla contra Tártaros fue las de lo que cualquiera se esperaría, más para Grey Fullbuster pudo ver a su padre de nuevo antes de que este muriera, luego de eso la batalla se libró, los dragones gemelos y demás gremios vinieron en su ayuda, pudieron sobrevivir a destrucción de todo de formas curiosas, al final todo volvió a normalidad en Fairy exceptuando que Natsu se le declaro a Lucy dejando así en claro su relación, contrajeron Nupcias después de dos meses de noviazgo, dejando como resultado un pequeño rubio nombre Igneel, Así como muchos otros pero en este relato los más relevantes es…

Lo siento mucho señorita Fullbuster su hijo no logro la gestación, al parecer la magia de su esposo reacciono mal a suya y mato al feto antes de desarrollarse el doctor hablo más grande pésame a la ahora Fullbuster Juvia que no terminaban de procesar la información, Su bebe, de ella y Gray ¿Muerto?, no, no de ninguna forma, eso debía ser alguna clase de mal broma de parte del médico, después de tanto "esto", no poder cargar a su bebe entre su brazos, no poder enseñarle como cocinar, como hacer magia de agua, no como gray trataba de no dejar en ridículo a su hijo en medio de una pelea por estar quedándose sin ropa, no ver como sus hijos revivían la rivalidad entre los padres de ambos las madres de ambos, no ver como su amado Gray-sama le enseñaba la magia de hielo. Esto no era una broma era un crimen sin perdón por parte del destino, una mujer solo puede algo en esa situación. Gritar. Gritar por el dolor de su hijo no nato.

Su esposo que estaba al lado mantenía la vista fija en el suelo alejado de la realidad de haber matado a su propio hijo antes de nacer, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, no sabía solo sabía de verdad las cosas del destino eran cosas de una perra, enamorarse de una bella mujer, cazarse con esta, esperar para tener una familia y luego esta mierda…. No era justo… simplemente no era justo, ¿que todas a malditas cosas que le sucedieron no fueron suficiente como para que esto no pasara?, al parecer no.

Así pasaron los días, tanto Juvia como Gray se mantenían lejos de del gremio no querían que nadie los viera en su situación, no querían que se convalecieran de ellos, ¡joder eran Devil Slayer del Hielo y la mejor maga del agua!, no debían verse débiles y menos frente a sus Nakama, era sencillo lo que hacían día y noche: Despertar, desayunar, entrenar, pasar el día en la habitación que iba a ser de su hijo/hija tenía todo lo necesario, un color azul, dibujos de todos los del gremio, un peluche de conejo blanco y una cuna de madera, todo listo solo faltaba el retoño que jamás tendrían.

Gray-Sama, Juvia cree que deberíamos ir de misión para olvidar un poco el asunto de nuevo hablando en tercera persona… pero, si no fuera así gray no la amaría.

Tienes Razón, Juvia vamos a una misión de 100 años la mujer no pensaba en algo tan peligroso pero bueno juntos ¿Quién era tan imbécil como para enfrentarlos?

Muy, pero muy lejos de hay un viejo de gran barba estornudo.

Tomaron un cartel de misión, era recalcar la fronteras de Fiore con el resto del mundo algo como una demostración de fuerza, ¿Quién mejor que Fairy Tail para eso?.. Nadie, juntos tomaron la misión y se fueron de viaje.

Lejos pero muy lejos de ahí.

El ambiente no era precisamente el más optimista, la muerte de Lilly y James Churles Potter fue un golpe duro para orden del fénix pero todo tiene un razón y he aquí la razón:

Una profecía que marcaba el fin del actual señor tenebroso en manos de aquel que sería su igual pero con un poder que él no conoce, como acto de Merlín el señor tenebroso manos a la obra para asesinar al joven nacido ese día, no pudo al parecer después de despachar a los padres de este el señor tenebroso fue incapaz de matarlo solo logrando la maldición le revotara en la cara y mandándolo al otro mundo, el joven recibió un cicatriz como resultado del ataque.

Pobre del destino del pequeño.

Acto seguido muchos pidieron la potestad sobre el pequeño Entre ellos Sirius Black y Serverus Snape que se le denegó de forma rotunda por el argumento de las barreras de sangre del siempre oportuno Albus Dumbledore que alego que pequeño debía permanece con sus parientes más cercanos que en esta ocasión eran Lo Dusley Cosa que desagrado más de uno. Por el bien estupidez más grande dicha en cualquier tiempo, gracias a "por el bien mayor" los más grandes desastres se han visto pero el humano y más si tiene tipo de poderse deja engañar por esta bien diseñada treta, el viejo sabia mover su cartas y esta vez o haría más que perfectamente después de todo "que mejor forma de asegurar un salvador que crearlo desde su niñez", con eso en mente dejo al chico para que Hagrid lo entregara, este cumplió su trato con el semi gigante de conseguirle un huevo de Dragon.

El semi gigante paso a efectuar dicho recado donde después de hacer la nota entrego en una canasta al pequeño frente a una puerta en el suburbio Muggle más excéntrico de la historia. Él bebe lloro y lloro pero nadie lo atendió.

Regresando con la pareja Fullbuster bueno…. Su estadía en Londres no fue la mejor, primero al ingresar al ministerio soportaron un "accidental" ataque masivo de todos los brujos de lugar que quedo miles de nuevas estatuas de hielo, luego se fumaron las "mil y una razones" por las cuales no pueden mostrar su magia y la cual estaban obligados a enseñar, cabe decir que el buen Gray los mando mucho al diablo ya que la misión era abierta y cualquiera pudo tomarla además de que según el consejo no se debe de dar información su magia a esos "farsantes", el ministerio seria la escenografía de la siguiente película sobre el polo norte después de que un rubio de pacotilla y su sequito de imbéciles insultaran a Juvia que después de eso sería llamada, la mujer de tsunami ya que sin ayuda inundo todo el ministerio.

En resumen el mensaje quedo claro: Tratan de joder a Fiore y ellos serían los que necesitarían doctores.

Luego de eso y de una larga caminata conociendo la ciudad la pareja se detuvo en su camino al oír un llanto ensordecedor.

Juvia oye a un bebe gray-sama de nuevo con su forma de hablar pero él también lo oyó así que como dos expertos en meterse en problemas se encaminaron a ese sonido descubriendo a un niño en una canasta llorando a mas no poder en la fría noche, bueno no tan fría para gray que ya no llevaba su camisa puesta, Juvia lo sostuvo entre su brazos un segundo y él bebe se calmó en seguida.

¿Quién es tan imbécil como para dejar un bebe en la calle a la mitad de la noche?-en algún lugar un semigigante estornudo, Gray toco la puerta de la casa donde dejaron al para ser bruscamente atendido por un hombre sacado de la peor forma conocida del mundo.

¡QUE QUIEREN SI SON VAGABUNDOS PUEDEN IR LLENDOSE AL INFIERNO NO... - no termino gray le había congelado la cara haciendo que esta se cayera para atrás...

Vaya modales los de este hombre Gray vio a Juvia llorar y trato de consolarla esta lo abraza fuerte mientras él bebe sigue en sus manos, la mujer se aparta un poco y ve directo al Devil Slayer sabía lo que pensaba solo que verla.

Ok,pero yo escojo el nombre -hablo el mago mientras tomaban rumbo a Fiore de nuevo.

Claro que puede pero espera hasta los otros dos conceptos para darme uno en cada cual. Así paso el tiempo, después de llegar al Gremio rápidamente los dos magos del gremio dieron a noticia de que iban a adoptar al bebe de Londres, Fairy Tail celebro la felicidad sus miembros al finalizar la fiesta (y pelea) Juvia y Gray se retiraron a casa donde en su nueva habitación dejaron al pequeño bebe.

Gray-sama, ya escogió un nombre para él bebe El exhibicionista Nº 1 del país se llevó la mano a la barbilla pensando un nombre adecuado para el chico, tenía los ojos verdes era fácilmente justificable con eso de los genes recesivos, el cabello negro y alborotado fácilmente pueden darlo como herencia familiar, la piel pálida algo entendible de dos persona que vienen de un país o región de poco sol, y por ultimo esa cicatriz que emanaba una extraña y grotesca magia.

¿Que tal Silver?, como mi padre…Pregunto el Devil Slayer, esperando alguna queja.

Este bien a Juvia le gusta de nuevo sin previo aviso como en la batalla contra tártaros el Devil Slayer beso a su esposa.

Bien en ese caso, pequeño a partir de ahora tu eres y serás para siempre Silver Fullbuster II, bienvenido a la familia, bienvenido a Fairy tailEl peli negro sonrió viendo al pequeño dormido que aun así embozo una sonrisa.

Así paso el tiempo tanto hay como en todo el mundo.

El pequeño creció sin problemas en ese mundo, siempre al lado de su madre y padre, estos formaban una rara mezcla, el un mago asesino de demonios con poderes de hielo se quitaba la ropa a la primera oportunidad aun sin darse cuenta, ella una peli azul con poderes de agua, un tic verbal y también gusto por deshacerse de su ropa a mitad de la

batalla, pero bueno ellos eran sus padres y él era Silver Fullbuster II que para la desgracia de un anciano era muchas cosas pero manipulable no.

¡

HEY CABEZA DE HIELO VEN AQUÍ Y PELEA CONMIGO!Grito

Igneel de 11 años que le lanzaba una taza al pobre peli negro que perdió la concentración en lo que hacía.

¡MADITA VELA ANDANTE TE ENSEÑARE QUIEN LLEVA LOS PANTALONES DE VERDAD AQUÍ!Grito Silver sin pensar en más que pelear.

¿Que pantalones?pregunto Igneel viendo que el pequeño no llevaba dicha prenda sobre él.

¡Mierda!, ¡no de nuevo!

Vocifero el peli negro a la vez que se lamentaba no tener autocontrol sobre su pequeño trauma de cuando empezó a entrenar con su padre en lamontañas heladas, antes de buscar ropa una bola de fuego casi le quema el cabello.

Maldito cerillo mal prendido casi me dejas calvo esta vez en vez de distraerse el peli negro se puso en guardia así como el rubio.

Rugido del Dragon De…

Ira del Demonio de…

En eso por mala suerte una inocente lechuza paso por entre los dos chicos

¡FUEGO!

¡HIELO!

El animal recibió el golpe en su pobre cuerpo que le prendió en fuego y congelo al mismo tiempo, ambos miembros se detuvieron al sentir la ira creciente del Maestro del gremio Laxus Dreyar que grito que dejaran lo juegos de niños para otra ocasión mientras estos limpiaban e inspeccionaban a la ave.

Oye cubito de hielo tiene algo en la pata ignorando ese insulto este se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras tomaba la carta y se ponía aún más pálido de lo norma antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, el rubio vio extraño esto pero antes de quejarse vio en la pata del animal que decía "para Harry Potter".

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

El camino de regreso a casa de Silver era tranquilo y poco molesto, desde hace tiempo que Magnolia tenia a Fairy Tail como gremio personal, en camino de el gremio a su hogar Silver solo podía pensar en su familia.

A pesar de apenas tener 11 años ya había vivido lo suficiente como para medirse con un mago santo, su propio padre el cual desde hace tiempo se rumorea que había superado los propios magos santos aunque también Natsu Dragneel el padre de Igneel aunque eso no entraba a discusión... por ahora.

Mientras caminaba Silver no evitaba ser saludado o en menor grado ovacionado, no por nada era parte de la nueva generación de Fairy Tail en la cual el se destacaba como uno los posibles magos clase S, junto a el estaban: Wendy Fernandes hija de Erza y Jellal Fernandes, Makarov Dreyar, Hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, Igneel Dragneel hijo Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartphilia, y claro él, Silver Fullbuster, hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, la nueva generación siendo el esplendor de todo el gremio.

Sin tomar mucha atención Silver llego a su hogar, rustico en términos de los de magnolia aunque debía serlo si quería aguantar una pelea entre Gray y Natsu y mantenerse mas menos en pie, de color azul, hecha al típico estilo europeo de antes, a las afueras del pueblo porque según su padre hacia tendría mas privacidad aunque la verdad era que era que no se oyeran los gemidos de su madre en la noche, otro leve trauma sin importancia.

Sin darse cuenta de que ya no llevaba ni camisa o pantalones el Segundo Devil Slayer del Hielo abrió la puerta donde ya hacia su madre preparando el almuerzo familiar que por nada del mundo se perdió el joven mago, recordó en una ocasión en la estando de misión tuvo que traer consigo al maleante que había apresado solo para poder comer del plato hecho por su madre.

Mama estoy aquí-Silver aun llevaba el papel en mano, juvia paso a abrazar a su hijo, que con felicidad devolvió el gesto, después de todo una madre solo una y la que le toco Silver en sus palabras no podía ser mejor, aun ahora con su edad se seguía viendo como hace ya tiempo, lo único cambiado en ella era su cabello mas largo y su mantel sobre vestido.

Juvia esta feliz, ¿Silver-Sochi ya completo sus misiones de la semana?Juvia no podía estar mas contenta de tener un hijo como Silver, cualquiera que los viera no dudaría que son madre e hijo, después de todo, fue ella quien paso noches en vela alimentando al pequeño, fue ella quien compro su primera muda de ropa, fue ella quien estuvo hay todo, cumpleaños, cuando se le cayo un diente, cuando pudo hacer Ice Make, cuando domino la magia de agua, cuando junto a su esposo lograron derrotar a una pandilla de ladrones, y ahora que era un preadolecente de 11 en estado constante de cambio y madures no podía desear mas que estar con el para todo lo que viniera.

No aun no, el desgraciado de Igneel no deja de molestarme y no me puedo concentrar sin tener que cuidarme de una bola de fuego en mi cara por culpa de ese hijo de..antes

terminar la oración juvia ya le había lanzando un látigo de agua a la boca de su hijo que cayo de espalda.

! JUVIA NO LE ENSEÑO A SILVER A HABLAR DE ESE MODO DE SUS NAKAMA¡ - juvia era dos cosas desde que se caso con Gray y encontraron a Silver ese día en Londres, la primera: Feliz y la segundad: Madre, ninguna madre quiere que su hijo ande blasfemando o maldiciendo así, y mucho menos al hijo de una amiga como Lucy, Silver tenia prohibido eso andar de boca suelta pero el constante bullicio en Fairy Tail mas las bocas de muchos miembros no eran la mejor influencia para un joven de esa edad, ella de verdad amaba cada parte de Fairy Tail con su corazón pero de verdad muchas veces tuvo que mandar al hospital a Elfman y ha Laxus por dar un mal ejemplo aun ellos siendo padres, también en menor grado a su amado Gray pero solo un poco.

Mama... -juvia dejo su imaginación de lado para ver como Silver sostenía un papel entre dedos, también vio seriedad en los ojos verdes de su hijo, solo significaba algo... era momento

¿Donde esta Papa?esta vez su mirada cambio a una de pura ansiedad de verdad en estos casos se parecían mucho ambos Fullbusters.

Gray-Sama esta atrás practicando su magia Devil Slayer, llamadlo cuando terminen de "hablar" para comersin dudar el joven paso de largo hacia el patio trasero que daba un lago para ver a su padre, esta vez detenido por su madre que con una mirada de terror le indico el hecho de vestirse a su hijo.

Una vez con una chaqueta negra, camisa blanca, pantalones grises y botas negras estuvo listo, la verdad poco se preocupaba por su apariencia, exceptuando su cabello que siempre iba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás con gel acentuando un poco su cicatriz y ojos verdes

Después de una corrida llego al lago donde ya hacia su padre que de verdad además de ahora llevar una leve barba tampoco había una mucha diferencia, Silver se quedo viendo padre salto hacia la cascada congelando el agua mientras subía por ella y saltaba manteniendo sus manos juntas viendo hacia el lago debajo de la cascada.

! Arco asesino del demonio del hielo!la flecha fue lanzada hacia el lago pero antes de eso de golpe su hijo apareció con cara de pocos amigos.

¡Espada larga de del demonio del hielo! con la Katana destruyo la flecha pero eso solo dio lugar a algo sin limites, aun en el aire Gray junto las manos.

Ice Make: Martillo - un enorme martillo pretendió aplastar a Silver que apuntando sus manos hacia el martillo logro que el agua detuviera el martillo lo suficiente como para deslizarse por el martillo y juntar las manos.

Ice Make: Lanza - una gran lanza de hielo salió disparada hacia Gray que dando una pirueta y caminando en el mango de esa arma alcanzo a su hijo.

Ice Make: Jaula - una jaula de hielo cubrió a Silver que quedo con la boca abierta de esa forma de derrotarlo tan brutal por parte de su padre.

Silver te lo he dicho, !Yo jamás me enfrentare a ti!, !ningún padre se atrevería a hacerle daño a su hijo!, solo tu abuelo lo hizo y después me dio el mejor regalo de la vida - Gray le grito a su hijo que se mantenía con la cabeza abajo y con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos, desde que lo adopto Silver dejo en claro su pasado, el dolor de sus perdidas, el dolor ver a tu padre de nuevo solo para tener que enfrentarte a el, la experiencia del ataque de Phantom, la torre del cielo, oración seis, edolas, la isla tenrou, los juegos mágicos y batalla de tártaros, y todo para que su hijo se diera cuenta lo dura que fue su vida y lo dura que era para otras personas, así jamás subestimaría a sus rivales y agradecería tener una familia, un tanto loca pero la mejor del mundo a ojos de Silver.

Papa, ha llegado - Gray observo la carta sin duda ya era hora, de verdad que en cualquier otro momento le hubiera encantado recibir esa carta, quizás en uno años mas tarde ahora de verdad que el destino es caprichoso.

Muy lejos de hay.

Dumbledore, un hombre que durante mucho tiempo realmente lo dio todo por el bien de la comunidad mágica, no por nada vivió dos guerras mágicas de las cuales apenas salió airoso y de verdad los años cobraban caro en especial los de alguien que llevo a cabo tantas batallas, por eso y el hecho de ver los horrores de la guerra que el propio director prefería mil veces mejor sacrificar una vida que sacrificar millones, después de todo ya no estaba para batallitas, en sus días de juventud dichas batallas e impulsividad lo llevaron a tener que enfrentarse al anterior señor tenebroso que sin dudas llego a los limites al hacer tratos con el ejercito muggle conocido como los nazis, los sacrificios que tuvo que hacer para lograr la victoria ante quien fuera su mejor amigo en esos días de cabello castaño, a pesar de eso ahora sin remordimiento podía penar planes que ante la mirada de cualquiera que no fuer el serian poco éticos y hasta siniestros, porque a pesar de todo el viejo visto como orate por muchos no era otro que un hombre agotado de los mismos errores una y otra vez cometidos por la comunidad mágica que siempre debía velar por el resto de ellos, de ciertas formas el quería dejar pensar eso pero la verdad en ciertos casos odiaba hasta su optimismo. Ese optimismo que lo llevo a creer que Tom Ryddle se redimiría si lo mantenía lo mas lejos posible de la magia y en especial de Hogwarts, ese estúpido optimismo que a pesar de su propio instinto lo llevo a no poner como guardián a otro que no fuera Peter Pettigrew, ese optimismo que lo llevo a pensar que con una familia muggle el joven heredero de los Potter crecería amado, cuidado y protegido, realmente la edad afectaba de diferentes modos.

Dicho Potter al cual busco darle desde el inicio un futuro en el mundo mágico, tal vez un trabajo, la felicidad en dicho chico si lograba impresionarlo a la primera con unos cuantos

trucos de la vieja y confiable magia, Mandaria a Hagrid su mas fiel lacayo a darle la bienvenida a ese mundo donde seguro se sentiría en casa mas que en casa, también movió fichas para hacerlo desde el inicio el héroe que cualquier causa necesitaría: Valiente, seguro, con ansias de ser aceptado y sobre todo con mucho que probar, después de todo es un héroe sin sus valores?, nada. Todo iba de acuerdo a su plan sin fallas.

! Albus¡De golpe en la oficina del venerable anciano apareció el que fue y seria alguien sarcástico, amargado, de pocos amigos, con el ceño fruncido y de poco respecto hacia persona: Serverus Snape.

¿Que sucede Serverus?, ¿Gustas un caramelo de limón?antes de cualquier acción de relevancia o cuerda, el viejo se ponía ofrecerle dulces, el líder de la casa de las serpientes realmente no estaba para sus excentricidades y menos ahora que acababa de recibir la mejor de las noticias desde que supo la muerte de James Potter aunque eso también estuvo acompañado de la noticia de la muerte de su mejor amiga pero bueno nada puede ser perfecto.

Escuche Dumbledore a mi no me hará comer sus rarezas, así que ahorrese el trabajo de tratar de usar eso conmigo, olí desde hace mas de 12km las pócimas en ese dulce, !vengo para eso!, Dumbledore escuche, llego la señal de confirmación de la localización del joven Potterel anciano por poco saltaba, quería decir que el joven mostró señales magia por fin ahora era hora de empezar con los preparativo Molly Weasley debía de saber todo acerca de el, no sino que el mismo firmo un contrato confirmando su matrimonio arreglado con su hija menor.

Perfecto - Serverus al fin empezaremos con los preparativos, hacerme el favor de informar al ministerio, cambiando de tema, manda a llamar Hagrid debemos enviarlo directo búsqueda, ¿quien sabe que podrían meterle en la cabeza si va cualquiera?El director dejando de lado su vejez parecía recuperar su juventud solo para levantarse para preparar todo.

Alto Dumbledore, si bien hemos confirmado su magia, su dirección no es la misma que hace años diste para el chico, como decirlo de una forma, esta en un lugar llamado magnolia en el continente mágico de Fiorela

cara del director recupero los años perdidos mas algunos extras por dicha información, de todos los círculos del infierno ¿debía se justamente el lugar mas odiado por los magos de todo el mundo?, conocía perfectamente Fiore, en sus años como trotamundos llego al continente oyendo de magias desconocidas por los magos del resto del mundo, fue una experiencia bastante... bizarra, conoció a una pequeña señorita llamada Mavis que junto a sus amigos dirigían un gremio llamado Fairy

Tail, su magia iba mas allá de sus locos sueños, su voluntad rompía montañas, su fe destruía gigantes y sin duda su magia... era el néctar de los dioses, si bien llego a aprender algunos truquitos para ser reconocido como el mejor mago sin varita fuera de Fiore, recordaba con leves lagrimas a sus viejos compañeros de aventuras y peleas: Zeira, Purehito, Yuriy, Warrod solo fue miembro durante tres meses en los cuales aprendio una gran magia, desgraciadamente tuvo que volver no sin antes que sus poderes fueran sellados por consejo de magia, no sin antes despedirse de la maestra y de un amigo callado que hizo, vagamente recordaba su nombre era... Zeref.

Bien... en ese caso llama a Minerva, y por favor traedme un poco de vino... voy a necesitarlo - No era del estilo del director beber a las 9:00am de la mañana pero bueno, Serverus no era nadie para cuestionar los hábitos alimenticios de una persona, salio del despacho del profesor y a los pasos se detuvo.

La vieja cabra te tuvo mucho tiempo hay, dime ¿solo dijo tonterías o por fin dijo algo de interés?una sombra a los pilares de los pasillos dejaban al jefe de casa levemente estresado. Mas o menos, pero aun así el hecho de que el viejo se veía asustado y nervioso solo quería decir algo... Potter no salio como el planeaba, de todas maneras hazme el favor de vigilarlo, no quiero mas sorpresas ¿de acuerdo?- El profesor se llevo una botella a la boca para beber el contenido.

¡Aye Sir!.

De nuevo en Fiore.

La casa de los Fullbusters estaba callada... algo anormal, mayormente los constantes entrenamientos y visitas de la familia Dragneel dejaban hecho un verdadero alboroto todo

pero esta vez la razón era clara:

No iré a esa escuela aclaro el miembro más joven de la familia, de verdad, abandonar su hogar, a sus padres, amigos y hasta a Igneel no le agradaba para nada, y menos si tiene que ver con una sociedad que trato de amedrentar a sus padres, el sabia el tipo de trato que recibiría en esa comunidad mágica, seria A): tratado como un fenómeno por magia, B): Tratarían por todos los medios de usarlo como arma o como instructor para un montón de idiotas aristocráticos y C): Le temerían ya que de ninguna manera dejara un montón de idiotas lo dominen, oh no, él era el hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, a su corta edad ya había completado un total de 20 misiones rango D, 60 rango B, 40 Rango S, era uno de los posibles mago S en Fairy Tail y de ninguna manera dejaría su hogar para ir a un lugar que de si ya lo había rechazado.

Ahh, mira Silver a mí tampoco me agrada la idea de que vayas a ese lugar donde te dejaron a tu suerte pero... el asunto es que juvia y yo te tomamos sin pedir permiso o confirmar la adopción así que técnicamente sigues siendo de Londres, mira no digo que vayas solo digo que veas esa escuela, si te gusta puedes ir mas no te obligare a nada, recuerda allá también hay gente amable de no ser por un hombre que nos dio un mapa no hubiéramos podido recorrer la ciudad y por ende no te hubiéramos encontrado- Gray tomo su papel de padre mientras Silver todavía no encontraba la decisión final, antes de pensar mucho una gran masa de fuego verde se expandió por la cocina, ante algo como eso los Fullbusters se prepararon para la batalla.

¡Ice Make: Lanza! -ambos Fullbusters lanzaron las lanzas en dirección del fuego donde al despejarse el humo se vio a una mujer mayor entre ambas lanzas a centímetros milimétricos de ser letal, la mujer se veía entrada en años, con una túnica que demostrada su sabiduría, sin duda alguien digna de ser llamada profesora.

!Ice Make: Lanza! - ambos Fullbusters lanzaron las lanzas en dirección del fuego donde al despejarse el humo se vio a una mujer mayor entre ambas lanzas a centímetros milimétricos de ser letal, la mujer se veía entrada en años, con una túnica que demostrada su sabiduría, sin duda alguien digna de ser llamada profesora.

Bueno eso es algo inesperado y muy impresionante debo reconocer pero caballeros ¿No creen que es un poco descortés apuntarle a una dama a la garganta y mas una señora edad...y sobre todo en vuestro estado de indecencia?dijo la profesora Minerva McGonagall mientras los dos Fullbuster no se movieron un solo centímetro...claro hasta que dijo ultima parte mientras apartaba la miraba produciendo que tanto hijo como padre se diesen cuenta de que al igual que siempre estaban semidesnudos produciendo que arrojasen grito al unisonó

DEMONIOS NO DE NUEVO! - después de pegar ese grito ambos salieron corriendo a ponerse sus pantalones mientras Juvia estaba levemente apenada porque si bien ella estaba acostumbrada y si la señora era una intrusa eso no daba excusa como para que tanto hijo como padre estuviesen en ropa interior y para colmo maldiciendo en voz alta así que una vez Juvia decidió ser la voz de la razón en esa demente casa

Le pido por favor me disculpe por eso, mi hijo y mi esposo tienen un pequeño tratrauma que siempre hace que terminen en ropa interior o sin ninguna pero pasando a otro tema considerando que invadió mi casa y quemo un poco de mi alfombra no le importara explicar los porqués de dichas acciones o si?dijoJuvia tratando de que no aparezca su ticverbal porque por la forma arcaica de vestir de la mujer ya tenia una idea de quien podría ser y no quería causar un conflicto después de que justo había terminado de limpiar sector de la casa. La profesora McGonagall se aclaro un poco la garganta mientras salia como podía de la incomoda postura en la que estaba y luego procedió a mirar a la señorita frente a ella, el pelo azul le llamo la atención pero decidió dejarle para después, Bueno señorita...empezó McGonagall pero la voz de Juvia la interrumpió Señora, Juvia es la Señora Juvia Fullbuster y ese de por allá es mi esposo por favor si va a referirse a Juvia de alguna manera por favor llámeme Señora Fullbuster dijo Juvia no pudiendo contener su tic dejándolo escapar un poco por suerte McGonagall no le dio importancia

Como desee Señora Juvia lamento haber arruinado su alfombra no era mi intencion, luego lo arreglare, me temo que he venido por Harry Potter me informaron que estaba en esta casa y he venido para revisar que haya recibido la carta y guiarlo de camino a la escuela - DE ESO NADA!¡YO NO ESTOY YENDO A NINGUNA ESCUELA DE MAGOS CON UNA VIEJA QUE HUELE A LO QUE LA ESCOBA DE LA ANCIANA PORLYUSCA!SILVER EL LENGUAJE!-grito Juvia mientras su hijo salía corriendo a su habitación

¿Silver?pregunto McGonagall

Si, Silver. Nosotros...le cambiamos el nombre cuando lo adoptamos explico - Gray viendo por donde había salido corriendo su hijo mientras Mcgonagal se acomodaba los anteojos

Ya veo dijo Mcgonagall ahora consciente de la situación con la que estaba lidiando, ya lo había entendido, ese ya veo no era un "Entiendo lo del cambio de nombre ahora gracias" ese "ya veo" era un "ya veo porque Dumbledore insistió en que viniese yo a buscarlo, no me estaba haciendo un encargo me lo estaba tirando encima" dando un suspiro McGonagall se preparo para lo que seria convencer a ese niño de ir a Hogwarts que sin duda prometía ser un dolor de cabeza como el que nunca antes ha tenido.


End file.
